Lailah
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Just a short one-shot set within the story "1 friend request pending" when Lorelai arrives in Australia. As it turns out, Rory isn't Lorelai's only daughter - not anymore. Dedicated to Banana Flavored Lemonade, writer of above mentioned story and creator of Lailah James. Complete.


_Disclaimer: No, Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me…_

_A/N: So, this is a one-shot set during the story "1 friend request pending" (If you haven't read that, then you should definitely check it out!) and was written with the permission of Banana Flavored Lemonade. It's just a short scene describing how Lorelai got into Lailah's house and some of her thoughts while she watched Lailah sleep. P.S: There's a reason I don't use Lailah's name until the end so just go with it. ;) Dedicated to Bec – I hope you like it!_

_**Lailah**_

_Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way into the rental car station at the airport. She was finally here. She was in Australia and soon she would see her._

_She looked up when she reached the counter and quickly explained what she was looking for and was led to look at the cars available. She wasn't quite sure what she should get. She was just so used to her own car, her – That's when she saw it. It was sturdy looking, it had two doors, and it was a Jeep Wrangler. It was exactly like the one that she had at home, except… It was bright blue._

_Lorelai grinned, looking at the blue Jeep that reminded her so much of her own. "I'll take that one," she said confidently, pointing it out. Soon afterwards, she was inside of the familiar-looking car and on her way. The only problem was that she wasn't exactly sure where she was going._

* * *

_An hour later, Lorelai groaned as she came across yet **another** dead end. She turned around and began driving around again. Fortunately, after several more moments of aimless wandering she finally found it._

_After parking and getting out of the car, she grinned as she made her way to the door. Then, she paused and frowned as she realized that there may be a problem. **How was she going to get in?** She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged before going and knocking on the door._

_After a moment, the door swung open to reveal a man who Lorelai assumed was the foster father, Joe, who she already hated. "Yeah," he slurred, obviously drunk, and eyed her with interest._

_Lorelai straightened. "Hi, I'm here to see your foster daughter. Is it okay if I come in?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound friendly._

_He squinted his eyes a little. "You're here to see the girl?" Joe asked, and Lorelai could tell that he was about to shut the door in her face so she changed her tactics._

_Normally, she wouldn't be so obvious but she knew that Luke would forgive her and it was for a good cause – she really needed to get into that house. So, she leaned forward, exposing a good amount of cleavage and speaking in a tone that made the man's pupils dilate further than they already were. "Surely, you wouldn't make me wait out here all night, would you? I'd be extremely grateful if you'd let me come inside," she said, tilting her head a little and giving him brilliant smile._

_A second later, Joe blinked, sufficiently dazzled by her charms, and stepped back. "Come on in," he mumbled and Lorelai straightened, muttering a quick thanks before hurrying past, leaving him standing dazed in the doorway. She was sure that he wouldn't remember the encounter in the morning. Quickly, she made her way to the bedroom she was searching for and made her way inside._

_Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Lorelai looked around, searching anxiously… and then she spotted her and her gaze softened. She could clearly see the girl's outline, her chest rising and falling steadily as she slept. She felt love and warmth radiate through her at the sight, along with excitement at finally being able to see her in person. She would have woken her up right then, but even in the dim light she could see the exhaustion that lined the girl's face so she simply sank down onto the floor and leaned her back against the wall, content to wait._

_She couldn't believe that she was finally able to be here for her in the way that she had wanted to. It was an amazing feeling. She had been so worried when she had gotten the frantic call and heard the cries. It was awful not being able to comfort her, but now she could._

_As she reflected on this, she thought about what she had felt when the girl had called her "mummy". It had given her one of the most incredible feelings that she had ever known – and she had experienced it before. She felt it every time that Rory called her "Mom" or, when she was still a little girl, "Mommy". It was that same feeling of pride, protectiveness, joy, and unconditional love that came from hearing her child use that special term of endearment. It was the same, but it was also different. It was different because she wasn't actually the girl's mother, although she wished she was. It was the same because she loved the girl just as much as she loved Rory – and that was saying something. She felt that same love now, watching over the girl as she slept, and she smiled, letting her thoughts calm as she waited for morning to come._

* * *

_Hours later, Lorelai came out of her slight doze and stood as the figure on the bed stirred. Then she grinned and pulled out her phone, dialing the number. A second later, the phone that sat on the nightstand rang and the girl slowly reached to answer it. "Hello?" she asked sleepily._

_"Wake up sleeping beauty," Lorelai replied, sure that the girl would realize that she wasn't just talking to her on the phone. She was wrong._

_"Oh, hey. You landed okay?" the girl replied, her voice full of a sadness that almost broke Lorelai's heart._

_Lorelai reminded herself that she was here, now, and laughed as she ended the call. "Yep. A-Okay," she said, sure that now that she wasn't even using the phone that the girl would realize that she was here. "You okay though?" she asked concernedly._

_Her heart did break when the girl sobbed and said desperately, "No. When you getting here?"_

_Lorelai quickly moved to the side of the bed and leaned down until her mouth was by the girl's ear. "You really need to pay attention," she said in a low voice so as not to alarm her._

_The girl's head snapped back and she finally seemed to realize that she was really here. After a second the girl frowned and seemed to be looking around before suddenly her eyes met Lorelai's and she sobbed happily, reaching out one hand and placing it on Lorelai's cheek. "You're really here?" she asked tentatively._

_Lorelai felt sadness and love overcome her again at the words and the tone behind them. She grabbed the girls hand and brought it to her lips for a moment. "I'm really here, Lai," she said warmly and the girl jumped into her arms. Lorelai smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl. This is what she had been waiting for – just to be able to hold her, her girl, her Lailah. And now that she was, she wasn't ever letting her go._

_**)( )( )( The End. )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: So, what did you think? The conversation at the end was borrowed from "1 friend request pending" and belongs to Banana Flavored Lemonade. Anyway, I hope you liked it! :) Leave me a review and check out the story I got the idea – and Lailah – from!**_


End file.
